


It All Went To Sh*t That Day and Now... Well, Now, It's Worse...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Kevin, Angels, Blood and Gore, Demons, F/F, F/M, FORGIVE ME IF I OFFEND YOU, Kevin isnt a male, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, They basically brought their stupid fight to earth, Theyre nb/agender?, War, a civil war, blood mentions, jus sayin, non-binary, not to be mean, theres a war goin on, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Civil War AU No One Asked For, But You're Getting Anyways :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy!

"Sammy, we should probably get some sleep if we're gonna travel in the morning"

"Yeah, whatever... _Dean_ "

Sam turned his back on Dean, laying on his side, using his jacket as a pillow. Sam was laying next to one of the walls, a window not far above his head.

Dean never usually slept, so he studied the crap shelter they had found this time. It was a garage of sorts, but bigger. It had a carpet instead of a cement floor like garages usually had, and windows. 

Dean fell asleep, thinking about the kind of people who had owned had owned the garage before all this had happened.

 

Dean was dreaming. He must have been. His mom and dad were still there. They were yelling at him, but he couldn't hear- or understand- what they were saying to him. It was too loud. There was fire everywhere. People yelling. People running. People everywhere. He finally saw his mom. And his dad not far off. He had to read her lips. 'Take Sammy and go! Don't look back, Dean! Go to Bobby's!'. 

Dean woke up with a start, hearing the distant burst of an automatic weapon, growing steadily nearer and nearer.

 "Sam! Sammy. Wake up. We gotta go", Dean whispered

Sam grumbled at Dean, "I'm going, I'm going", and two seconds later, "and don't call me 'Sammy'"

Dean thought of something to say, but decided not to when he heard footsteps nearing them. He looked over at his younger brother and motioned for him to get lower. Sam nodded and crouched lower, just under the window. 

Dean heard the footsteps stop. He put his finger up to his lips, looking alarmed. Sam shifted slightly, just enough so you would be able to see the top of his hair if you were outside the window, looking for people exactly like the boys.

Which is exactly what the people outside were doing. They were looking for people to kill, take hostage, or both. Whatever came first. Of course, with Sam and Dean's luck, the people outside saw that small, minuscule movement that only would have been seen if one were looking for it. 

The next thing either of the brothers knew, there were people everywhere, crashing through the windows, busting through the doors, trying to get a good hold on both of them as they struggled, thrashing around. 

Two people caught Dean's arms as he slowed down. He tried getting a good look at their faces, but they shoved his head down. So he tried to look at Sam, signalling for him to listen to what they were saying.

He heard one of the people talking, in a different language. He tried looking again, as he was confused. Sam looked lost.  Dean tried listening harder. The language sounded old, ancient. Like no one had spoken it in thousands, no... millions of years. But here these people were, speaking as if it were the language everyone knew. It seemed as thought the group of people knew the language very well. As if the language was their natural tongue.

Dean listened for the change in voices. He heard five different voices, a female, maybe two if he heard correctly. There seemed to be a leader. He heard a name. Ana. Wait. Could It be? But Ana is- was... no. Must be another Ana. There are...were... thousands of people named or nicknamed Ana.  _Focus Dean. Who's the leader here? Is it this Ana? Yeah, it is._ _But someone else wanted to lead. Maybe he- or she- was jealous? Some drama? Maybe. The leader though, she doesn't seem to be having any of it. Son of a bitch, she knows I'm listening. Look down, Dean. No eye contact. You don't know how these people are._

Someone lifted Dean's face, inspecting it very closely. Dean could smell whoever they were. He tried looking down, or away but he couldn't.  _Those eyes. I_ swear _I've seen 'em before._

She could see that Dean recognized her. She cocked his head, trying to remember the boy.  _He looks familiar, but from where_?

 _Shit. He was in college. With me. Fuck._ Dean seemed to have realized this at the same time Ana did.

Dean looked to Sam, and he seemed to recognize her, too. Someone Dean couldn't see had touched Sam's forehead, and he suddenly went limp. Dean tried looking to see what was happening but the other people held him in place.


	2. Sammy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gettin ta know people

The next thing Dean knew, he was in a badly lit room, a bag or something thin over his head. He looked around, noticing that his hands were not tied, but loosely hanging next to the metal chair's legs while rope curled around both of the legs. He took the bag off his head, and got up, unsure of what to do or where to go.

He looked down the open door into the dark, dimly lit hallway. He made sure he heard no one coming and started walking down the hall, pausing every few moments to make sure no one was going his way. He kept walking straight, taking no lefts nor right turns until he reached another open door. He looked in and saw nothing but a metal chair identical to the one he was in before and ropes around the legs as well. 

He continued walking, noticing that there were scratches on the stone walls, usually in groups of four or five, going down the walls. Dean winced, knowing that that had to have hurt whoever was scratching those walls. Dean continued walking, stopping once again to look at the walls. 

He noticed that there was writing on them too. One part said "Dean" in capital letters. He couldn't tell if it was blood or markers. Probably the former. Dean, a little freaked out, kept walking, but at a faster pace. He stopped at an open door once more, this time stepping inside. 

He walked to the chair and heard the door close behind him. He whipped around, but he saw no one there. He walked over to the door quickly, attempting to open it, but it would not open.

Dean looked around for a door handle or a lock, something that would allow him to open the door once more. He tried slamming his shoulder into it, trying to use force instead. He stopped when he heard something...no, someone.

Dean turned towards the noise, suddenly noticing that there was a small group of people in the room as him, but in the corner, keeping as far away from him as possible.

Dean scanned the faces for his brother. "Sammy?"

Sam's head popped up, a little ways above the rest of the group. He got up and started a little jog towards his brother. "Dean?" He looked a little skeptical. Dean smiled, relieved to have found his brother. He pulled him in, giving him a tight hug then patting his back. Dean gently pushed him back, saying, "Hiya, Sammy", then walking over to the small group of people huddled on the floor. 


	3. Jo.

The group of people looked at Dean. It was mostly females, Dean noticed. He waved at the group, smiling gently. "Hiya, I'm Dean... This is my brother Sammy... We're not sure where we are, so, um..."

One of the females stood up. "Dean, is it?", looking at him. Dean nodded. "Well, Dean", she continued, motioning for a younger female to stand up, "we don't know much either, but we know that we've been here for about two weeks, and you guys have only been here for a few days"

Dean waved at her, motioning for her to stop. "Hold up, hold up. How do you know how long you guys have been here?"

 The older lady smiled, looking down at the younger girl. "Our Jo here, she's been counting since she woke up. She won't sleep...nothing can distract her from counting"

Dean looked from Jo to the older lady to Sammy. "Okay, and what are the rest of your names?, Dean looked expectantly to the group of girls, still huddled in the corner of the room.

One of the girls, a redhead piped up first, smiling at him, "'Sup bitches. I'm Charlie, these are basically my girlfriends here, except for Ellen, Kevin, and Ruby", Ellen, the lady who was standing, gave a little wave, as did the small Asian with floppy hair sitting in the middle of the group of girls, smiling awkwardly. The top of a brunette head nodded.

A blushing brunette stood up, speaking in an edgy voice, saying, "I'm Meg...Charlie's girlfriend...", then sitting back down quickly, blushing even harder than before. 

Dean noticed that her hair had red highlights in a certain light. He turned his head to the next one, a blond, pretty girl. Almost the female version of Dean, minus the freckles. He tilted his head at her curiously, making eye contact with her as she spoke. "I'm Bela...also one of Charlie's girlfriends"

Dean could have sworn he imagined it, but he saw Bela intensify their eye contact as she spoke. Dean turned to Sam, mouthing 'did you see that?'. Sam made a disapproving face at Dean, motioning with his eyes at Charlie. Dean nodded. The last girl was short, brunette, brow-eyed, freckled, and seemed to catch Sam's eye, as he motioned at her to Dean, smiling shyly. The girl cleared her throat, making a bitch face that could give Sam a run for his money.

"I'm Ruby, if you two pansies over there are ready to listen to me and actually pay attention". Dean snorted, and looked at Sam, ready to burst into laughter. Sam looked down, as he was blushing furiously. Dean snorted once more, mumbling, "I think she likes you Sammy". Ruby smiled sarcastically at Sam, shaking her head as she turned away. 

The small Asian with floppy hair also stood, almost forgotten. "I'm Kevin...I'm in advanced placement and I play cello." Sam and Dean smiled awkwardly at Kevin, confirming with their eyes that they were a nerd before all this happened.

Dean clapped his hands once, moving around the room. "So, now that I know all of you, what do we do know? Have you guys tried to get out of here?". Everyone in the room gave him a collective bitch face, making Dean raise his hands and back up slightly. "Sorry. Just asking what you guys know, what you've done". 

Ellen glared at him, "Well, if you'd given us a chance to talk to you, maybe we'd have answers for you too!". Dean put his hand to his face, making a zipping noise across his mouth, and flicking the invisible key across the room.

Ellen nodded at him as a thank you, looking over at Jo. "Well, me an' Jo, we were looking for  a place to stay for a while, you know, to wait everything out..." everyone nodded in understanding. "Well, while we were looking, we tumbled at a ware house, a real big one, and I thought, 'Hey, this would be a good place to hide out for a while, right?'. Well, obviously I was wrong. Next thing I knew, I was in a room just like this one, an' I couldn't find my Jo anywhere. I walked around, walked into a room, an' I found her, counting." She smiled at Jo, who looked a little less sad than she did before. 

Dean nodded, looking at the others. "So, the rest of you care to share your stories?"


	4. Charlie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlie's next.

Charlie raised her hand, then lowered it when she realized everyone was looking at her. "I think I came next." She looked around for confirmation from Ellen and received it. 

"Well...", she stood, playing with the hem of her shirt. "I was doing my usual thing, you know, going for a supply run and such... getting food, water, tampons..."

Sam and Dean nodded, indicating that she continue with her story.

 "And... I didn't have my usual backup with me..."

Sam raised his hand. "Wait, what do you mean by your 'usual backup?'"

Charlie cleared her throat, her eyes slightly watery. "My, uh... my little sister... Ashley... Ash... I lost her recently... and when I got kidnapped, it was the first week that I had gone out without her..."

Dean nodded, walking towards her and pulling her in for a hug as she started to cry. He pulled away from her after a minute and held her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs and dropping his arms.

Sam gave Charlie a sympathetic look. "Um... Charlie? How do you mean, you lost her?"

Dean looked at Sam like he was stupid. "Well, Sam, obviously she died... I mean, that's what happens when you lose someone..."

Charlie looked up at Dean. "Actually, no... Ash was taken..."

Sam scoffed at Dean. "Taken? By who?"

Dean looked at Sam again. "Geez, Sammy, let Charlie talk, I'm sure she can explain herself."

Sam turned up the bitchface.

Ellen looked at the boys. "Calm down, both of you."

Charlie looked at the brothers. "I don't really know who took her, but I'm pretty sure she's still alive..."


	5. Meg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our fav demon, meg

Charlie nodded  and sat down after a slightly awkward 30 seconds of Jo counting.

Meg stood next, a bit awkwardly as she looked around at the small group of people.

"Well, boys, I'm afraid I can't tell you my whole story, but I  _can_ tell you that, similar to Charlie, I was minding my own business when someone decided to take me."

Dean looked at her curiously. "They just took you? Nothing, uh, weird happened, at all, before this?"

Sam glanced between his brother and Meg.

She shifted, awkwardly looking around at everyone's expectant faces.

"Well, there was  _one_ thing that happened, but I wouldn't consider it...weird, necessarily..."

Dean nodded, indicating that she continue with her retelling of how she was taken.

"Well", Meg continued. "A few days before they took me, I noticed that the animals had stopped... I know it sounds weird that I even noticed, but I tend to notice little details like this one and the birds had stopped singing..."

Sam nodded, mumbling something to Dean. Meg scoffed. "Making fun of me now, are you _Sammy_?

Sam stuttered, blushing, "N-No, of course not... I was just telling Dean that when we got taken, we hadn't seen any birds or anything around... I wouldn't make fun of you..."

Dean made a face at Sam and said,"Dude! _Really_?!?" 

Sam shrugged. "What?!" 

Dean shook his head at Sam. "Whatever dude. Anyways, Meg, did you notice anything else that might be strange?" Meg shook her head and sat back down in the little circle of abductees.

Sam nodded distractedly. "Okay, well, then that leaves Kevin, right?"


	6. Bela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh,, bela!

Kevin shook their head. "No, I came after Bela did, I think... Right, Ellen?"

Ellen nodded at Kevin, giving them a gentle, knowing look.

A girl from the middle of the circle stood up, everyone's eyes following her as she stood by Dean.

Dean nodded at her, trying not to linger on her open shirt. "Well? What happened to you when you were taken?"

Bela seemed to have noticed his attempts to look away and shifted her chest from him.

Dean silently thanked her.

"Well, _Dean_ , I was just out, doing my usual thing of stealing whatever I needed from other people..."

Dean nodded, knowing that you had to do whatever you could to survive these days.

"And, I'd noticed that the group I was stealing from had guns... Y'know, the big ones they would usually give to the military... And not to civilians like us..."

Sam gasped quietly, realization hitting him, he started chuckling quietly to himself, getting louder as Bela continued yo remain silent.

Bela, Dean, and the rest of the abductees seemed to notice and stared at Sam curiously. 

Dean, being tired and simply  _done_ with the situation, asked Sam what the  _hell_ he was laughing at. 

Between wheezes, Sam muttered out, "Bela... _at_ _tacked...stole_ from... _a_ _ngels_ " and continued laughing. 

Dean snorted, looking at Bela in disbelief. "You didn't..."

When Bela remained silent and avoided eye contact, Dean, too, burst into laughter.

Bela decided to cross her arms over her chest and pout. "You know what, Dean? Sam?" Both men looked up at her through tears from laughter. She continued, once she had received their attention. "You can both suck an ass...assholes..."

This only seemed to fuel Dean and Sam's laughter more. They both looked at the rest of the group. Everyone had small smiles on their faces, that sad look temporarily gone from their eyes. It seemed that this was also the first time they had heard Bela's story.


	7. kEvIn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEVIN MY SWEET LIL BEB

Bela walked over to the circle, still pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kevin smiled brightly at Bela before they stood and walked sassily to the Winchesters.

The first thing Dean had noticed was that Kevin was wearing a skirt. And they looked really good in it too.

**_Wait, what?!?_ **

Since when had Dean thought people  _other than females_ looked good in skirts. Scratch that.  _Really_ good.

Dean shook his head, pushing his thoughts away to listen to Kevin's story.

"So! Kevin!" Dean clapped his hands, struggling to keep his eyes on Kevin's face rather than their legs.

Sam snorted, realizing that Dean was having to suppress his Gay™ feelings.

Dean shot him a look that told him " _Shut your face right now"_. Sam could only smile at Dean's struggles.

Kevin looked between the two of them. "Are you two okay? I could do this some... other time..."

"No no no, Kevin!" Dean cleared his throat as he realized that he'd spoken too fast, too loud.

Kevin giggled, a cute sound from a grown person in a skirt...

"Okay...well anyways, I came last, before these guys, anyway... and I was just fine, makin my gay way to my nearest Target, cus y'know, I needed some new clothes..."

Everyone nodded, suddenly self-concious that they didn't look their best.

Kevin continued. "So I walked inside, and whaddaya know... The "Juniors" section was fully stocked... I mean, I probably should have suspected  _something..._ but I wasn't thinking straight..."

Kevin leaned into Dean, stage-whispering to him, "I don't do anything straight" and winked, leaving Dean flustered.

Sam piped up, sighing, "So when did The Angels take you?"

Kevin looked over at him nonchalantly. "Oh, they didn't take me... The Demons did... Some dude named Alistair tried torturing me..."

Kevin visibly shuddered at the thought. 

Dean had his thinking face on when tried comforting Kevin. 

"Wait so how are you here, then?", Charlie wondered aloud.

Kevin looked at her. "I heard a guy... Crowley I think his name is... Say that he wanted something, or someone back"

Sam looked at them. "The Angels made an exchange... But what would they want with us humans, then? I mean, we're not all that important when it comes to one of their wars... We're just collateral damage... Dead bodies lying around..."

Everyone was staring at Sam. He turned away, sighing. "Sorry... I... I was just thinking out loud..."

Jo walked over to Sam, hugging tightly and gave him a sad smile as she pulled away.

Sam looked down at her and whispered a small, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ola mishamigos!  
> Comment or read or kudos or smthn if i should honestly continue writing this.  
> :D  
> thanks.


End file.
